gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Pegorino
James "Jimmy" Pegorino (1957-2008) was a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto IV and the secondary antagonist. He is also mentioned in The Lost and Damned. Pegorino was a crime boss of the Pegorino crime family in Liberty City which he took over after his father died. He is seen as the weakest boss due to the fact most of his muscle are hired from Little Italy and are really un-intelligent. He was often bullied by the other Liberty City Mob families because of his men and that his family cannot get a seat on The Commission. Pegorino's downfall came after he either trusted the game's main antagonist, or turned his back on its main protagonist. Biography Early life Jimmy Pegorino was born in Alderney City, Alderney. His father was the leader of the Pegorino Family, an Italian-American crime family that was highly disrespected by Italian-American crime families from Liberty City. Jimmy was first arrested for theft 3 times in the mid 1970s, between the ages of 16 and 19; at some point he married Angie Pegorino, and they had a son. Taking control over the family Eventually, Jimmy took control over the Pegorino Family from his father. He desperately wanted to join The Commission, although his family was still weak and no family had ever been given a new seat since the original five families founded it. He sought to impress them by improving his own family, allowing the Pavano Family to operate in Alderney and anonymously weakening the Ancelotti Family (hoping none of the five would realize it was him and distrust him). He learned that a leader shouldn't place value on his employees until they either impress him (like Phil Bell) or, ironically, become a threat to him because of their over-ambition (like Ray Boccino). In his personal life, his son committed suicide. Pegorino then accepted his bodyguard Anthony Corrado as a son in nature. Later life In 2008, Phil recommended Niko Bellic's services to Pegorino. Meeting Niko, he first had him run security in a deal with the Pavano Family. The deal was a set up, causing Niko to have to chase down the attackers with an injured Pegorino. In retaliation for this, Pegorino later sent Bellic to kill a group of them at Auto Eroticar, and exclaimed that they were going to the mattresses, that is, going to war with the Pavanos. Later on, the police began thoroughly investigating his "businesses", leading Pegorino to believe that several of his employees had become police informants. Pegorino initially suspected Niko and threatened him with a shotgun, but was convinced otherwise and then ordered him to kill Anthony Corrado. Corrado, who was confirmed to have worn a wire, suffered a heart attack after talking with Pegorino over the phone, but survived and received police protection in the hospital until Niko eliminated him. Believing several other members had turned states, Pegorino ordered Niko to kill Ray Boccino. End of the Game In the game's finale, Pegorino orders Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with Niko's nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov. and was promised a great deal of money. Niko is unsure whether to comply and be paid or take his revenge, and his final decision is left to the player. 'Deal' Niko and Phil are betrayed by Dimitri, forcing them to fight through the warehouse and steal the money. Pegorino became very happy and saying Niko good luck with the money. A hired assassin targeting Niko sent by Dimitri accidentally kills Roman Bellic at the wedding (and is counter-killed). Niko tracked down the duo with help from Little Jacob, right before Dimitri betrayed and killed Pegorino, saying he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". Dimitri was chased down and killed by Niko on Happiness Island soon after. 'Revenge' Niko rebels and kills Dimitri, Pegorino's organization becomes nothing. He personally attempts to kill Niko at Roman and Mallorie's wedding, but accidentally kills Kate McReary. Niko tracked down and killed Pegorino with help from Roman and Little Jacob. After chasing and shooting him down, Niko told him that the Commission thought he was a "fat fucking joke". Niko begins to walk away, Jimmy raises his gun to try and kill Niko, but before he can Niko shoots Pegorino in the head with an Assault Rifle. During the game's final battle in Out of Commission, Pegorino, just like Dimitri in A Revenger's Tragedy, has 100% body armor, as well as 200% health (about twice as much health as a normal enemy), allowing him to sustain about three times as much damage as a standard enemy. However, he is only equipped with a pistol (unlike Dimitri who has a Carbine Rifle). Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Pegorino's Pride (Boss) *Payback (Boss) *Flatline (Boss) *Pest Control (Boss) *That Special Someone (Post-mission phone call) *One Last Thing (Boss) Deal Ending *If the Price is Right (Boss; only appears in the post-mission phone call) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed) Revenge Ending *Mr and Mrs Bellic (Betrayal) *Out of Commission (Killed) Murders committed *Kate McReary - Murdered during a shoot-out, but was meant to kill Niko. (only in Revenge ending) LCPD Database record * Surname: Pegorino * First name: Jimmy "Peg" * Age: 51 * Place of birth: Alderney City, Alderney * Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate * Criminal record ** 1973 - Grand Theft Auto ** 1974 - Possession Stolen Property ** 1976 - Armed Robbery ** 1979 - Grand Larceny ** 1981 - Promoting Gambling ** 1985 - Hijacking ** 1988 - Manslaughter ** 2005 - Racketeering * Notes ** Head of the previously small time Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate which he took over from his father. ** Attempting to control rackets being run by the five Algonquin families but his power is questionable. ** Main associates are Phil Bell and Ray Boccino. ** Ties to Irish American hoods such as Gerald McReary in Dukes. ** Lives in Alderney with his wife, Angie. ** Owns the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Tudor. Trivia *His favorite radio stations are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM, suggesting his favorite genre is Jazz, and he will respond positively if it is turned on in a car. *Pegorino is possibly visually inspired from Phil Leotardo from the Sopranos, who was played by Frank Vincent, the voice actor for Salvatore Leone. *Jimmy is one of only three characters to appear in both final missions of GTA IV, the others being Niko Bellic, (obviously), and Little Jacob *Jimmy is one of the two antagonists to be killed in both endings (the other being Dimitri Rascalov). **In the final missions, if you chose the "Deal" ending, Dimitri kills Pegorino by shooting him in the forehead with a pistol, and if you chose the "Revenge" ending, Niko kills Pegorino by also shooting him in the forehead, but with an AK-47. *In the Deal ending, Pegorino is one of the only three antagonists to be killed by another antagonist, (Miguel is killed (off-screen) by Catalina and Ricardo Diaz is executed by Lance Vance). *Pegorino is one of the two people in GTA IV who (formerly) own strip clubs, the other one being Dwayne Forge. Gallery JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Concept artwork of James Pegorino GTAIV 2010-10-31 18-45-31-33.jpg|Pegorino's first appearance GTAIV 2010-10-31 19-56-13-36.jpg|Pegorino and Niko during One Last Thing. MrAndMrsBellicRevenge.jpg|Pegorino about to shoot at Roman's wedding (Revenge) Pegorino-died-revenge.JPG|Pegorino's death (Revenge) Out of Commision 3.JPG|Niko confronts Pegorino (Revenge) Gtaiv1353.jpg|Dimitri betrays Pegorino (Deal) Pegorino-died-deal.JPG|Pegorino's death (Deal) Young Pegorino.PNG|A photo of a younger Jimmy Pegorino. Can be seen in the mission Payback. de:Jimmy Pegorino es:Jimmy Pegorino pl:Jimmy Pegorino fi:Jimmy Pegorino Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Category:Antagonists Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Category:Made Men Category:Pegorino crime family Category:Males